


Rachel Bailey/Janet Scott | Femslash100 Weekly Challenge

by grrriliketigers



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Rachel/Janet drabbles for femslash100's weekly challenges.





	

Rachel stumbled over the threshold of Janet’s house, pissed but trying to be quiet. 

Janet stepped out of the kitchen, furrowing her brow. “Rach? I thought you were sleeping upstairs. It’s three in the morning.” 

Rachel shoved her hands into her pockets. “Uh, yeah. Heard the fighting… went out.” 

Janet sighed. “Sorry about that.” 

Rachel shrugged, walking up to her friend. “Sorry ‘bout you and Ade.” 

Janet smirked. 

“You deserve better than that.” Rachel cupped Janet’s cheek and pulled her into a bruising kiss. 

Janet blinked in surprise. 

“Sleep tight, Janet.” Rachel smiled, taking the stairs two at a time. 

**

“So. About last night.” Janet said in a hushed voice, stepping up to Rachel at the coffee pot at the station.

“Last night?” Rachel furrowed her brow. 

Janet blushed and stuttered. 

“Oh, did I get pissed and do something stupid?” 

“Um.” Janet shook her head and then made herself smile. “No, no. It’s just that you got in at three and I was wondering how you were feeling this morning.”

“Well, a little tired but okay.” Rachel shrugged. 

“Okay, gather ‘round!” Gill announced purposefully, stepping out of her office. 

Janet watched Rachel follow Gill to the conference table and sighed. 

**

The door to the women’s flew open, banging into the wall, signaling Rachel’s entrance. 

Janet turned off the tap and looked up. “Hi.” 

“You’ve been avoidin’ me all day.” Rachel folded her arms. “ _Clearly_ I did something stupid last night. Please just tell me what so I can apologize and we can go back to being friends.” 

“Maybe that’s not what I want.” Janet snapped. 

Rachel furrowed her brow, hurt. “I…” 

Janet stepped forward, cupping Rachel’s cheeks and kissing her hard, pushing her back against the wall. The door started to open and Rachel’s hand flew out, holding it shut.


End file.
